Lips Of An Angel
by DementedViper
Summary: Modern fic. Slash, implied i think abuse and AG het!. Song Fic to Lips of An Angel by hinder


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own the song nor Merlin (unfortunately)

**AN:** This is a challenge fic I did with _LoveWithoutLimits_ there are 7 more songs to follow. She cant remember what the challenge was called but we put our playlists on shuffle and picked the first five songs it gave us each and then we both had to write a fic for it.

**AN2:** This was from her list but check out hers as well

**AN3:** Check out **Infatuation**, **How to Save A Life **and **In The Shadows**

**Warnings:** Slash, Slight Abuse, Het (Behappy!)

* * *

**Song: ****Hinder - Lips of an Angel**

**Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

The mobile phone under the pillow vibrated waking the sleeping blond. Blue eyes snapped open and a tanned had snatched the phone so the vibrations didn't wake up his girlfriend. Looking at the number he quickly slid out of the bed careful not to wake the dark skinned girl.

"Hey?"

"Arthur" blue eyes closed at the voice it had been so long since he had last heard it.

**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud**

"Why are you crying, what happed? Is something wrong?" He whispered sitting at his desk in the small office. From here, he could watch the bed. This conversation could get him into trouble, his father had forbidden it.

"I...I...Why are you whispering?" Pain filled blue eyes causing them to close slightly.

**Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on**

"Well..."

"Arthur?"

"Guinevere. She's asleep in my bed" The breathing on the other end hitched and pain spiked his heart. "It's not the same; I want her to be you. I...Have you moved on?"

"Never"

"I want you back, I wish she was you"

"Arthur..." the name trailed off and Arthur smiled flicking on his laptop

"Go online"

"Give me a minute"

"Will you tell me what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You have never been a good at lying"

"Arthur" Arthur smiled as his computer as his live chat popped up

-x-Prince of Fairies obsession-x- has signed in

"I am not liking your name"

"But it is true" he listened to the sniff and opened a chat window, connecting to his webcam. He smiled as blue eyes shone at him through the screen.

"Why are you crying?"

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak**

"I miss you, come back to me"

"Don't say that honey, you know I can't" Arthur said into the phone watching the pale tear streaked face fall even more. His stomach knotted and all he wanted to do was drive over and take them into his arms, kiss away their tears and fall asleep with them.

"I love you" Arthur watched as they looked over their shoulder

**It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue**

"I was thinking about you earlier, we were together again and you were happy and laughing. I miss that, miss you"

"I dreamt that you were holding me, standing up to your father. I was glad that you were hugging me and happy that you finally stood up to him." They checked over their shoulder again.

"Does he know you are up?"

"No... He's still sleeping"

"Would he start again if he found out?"

"Probably"

"Is that why you are crying? Did he hit you again?" tears filled light blue eyes and Arthur had to look away, he checked on Gwen and then turned back.

"Is she awake?"

"No she sleeps like a log" he smiled and chucked "snores too"

"Nice"

**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel**

The two hours they spend talking and watching the other was his favourite in a long time. There was a ruffle of the sheets and Arthur looked into the bedroom to see Gwen rolling over her eyes fluttering as she slowly woke.

"I gotta go," he whispered regretfully

"Yeah, me too, need sleep, ya know?" Arthur watched as the face showed the hesitance but smiled and blew a kiss getting a smile back and a wave before the phone and webcam disconnected. Rubbing his arms he climbed back into bed and Gwen curled up to him. He sighed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about the past, how much he missed the late night movies on his bed curled up, jumping at the slightest thing and then laughing, sharing a kiss.

**Honey why you calling me so late?**

He did not care that they were not meant to see each other or talk to each other because of a threat of painful death, Arthur's father had threatened Merlin, but the police did not do anything, as Uther Pendragon was one of the most influential people in Albion. Uther Pendragon's one and only son was **not** gay.

Arthur sighed when he realised Merlin had not told him what was wrong and why he had called him, so late, crying but he would find out.

"Sleep well Emrys" Arthur muttered with a sigh, his ex-boyfriend, and only true love was in pain and Arthur could not help. Looking at the time he saw it was coming up for 4am and he forced his eyes closed drifting off into restless dreams of Merlin being hit about by his father and Merlin's new boyfriend.

* * *

Sooooooo what ya think?


End file.
